youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Brandon Rogers
Brandon Rogers (who's channel was formerly called hotbananastud) is an American YouTuber, actor, director and artist who is best known for videos where he impersonates various comedic characters. In the past he posted vlogs, but now posts mainly sketches and episodes for various web series, only one of which, Theater Class, has been completed. About His videos, whether they be sketches, vlogs or web series episodes, are often crass and offensive in nature, utilizing dark humor. However, Rogers claims that he genuinely has no hard feelings toward any particular race, gender, sexuality or ethnicity. Sketches In recent years, Brandon Rogers has become best known for his sketches, where he impersonates various outlandish characters, often lampooning the stereotypes associated with those characters. Recurring characters include Grandpa and the characters of Angry Office (where Rogers plays Dorian) while other character include hall monitor Helen, Deeno the Filipino, and a dysfunctional young mother in A Day With Mom. For his sketches he often goes out in public, dressed up, and acts out his characters, which has reportedly gotten him kicked out of various establishments. His characters all live in the same universe, and are referenced in various videos. Characters Grandpa George Brandon's most-used and probably most recognizable character is Grandpa, a strict, blunt and slightly dimwitted grandfather who's often shown taking his grandchildren out to places. A running gag is that he refuses to buy candy that his grandson is always asking for (sometimes getting it thrown at his head). The character debuted in December 2008. Dorian Dorian Ditsen is the Head of Marketing at the office in Angry Office. He's an irritable gay man who pushes his assistant Diesel (David Burton-Espinoza) and fellow coworkers around. Elmer Elmer is a blond-hair cashier and worker at a convenience store called Mashy Mart. He hates his job, making quips and insults about everyone who comes in. He appeared in the video Elmer Hates His Job, and also made a short appearance as a Disneyland worker in Grandpa Hates Disneyland. Timmy Timmy is a young boy who's never seen on camera, but serves as the point of view for many videos (as explained by Rogers in a Facebook post.) He's Grandpa's yougest grandchild, the middle son of Mom, and one of the kids pointed out by Elmer. Web Series Theatre Class Brandon Rogers' longest running web series, Theater Class, follows a collage theater class and their teacher, Mr. Rimmer, in the style of a mockumentry. Alex Rimmer, (played by Rogers) a former standup comedian, decides to teach a semester of theater arts at a collage, despite not knowing anything about teaching. Tensions grown between him and his students, as they end up in predicament after predicament, but at the same time unwittingly grow closer together. The series ran for two seasons, each episode roughly 5 minutes long. The first season ran for 14 episodes, and the second season was ended at 10. "Try me, b*tch" Meme In the fall of 2015, a clip from Brandon Rogers' sketch Grandpa Hates Valentines was posted on Vine and went viral, prompting people to make various edits with the clip. The clip is a scene where Rogers is playing Grandpa, and his "grandson", who is off camera, picks up a box of Valentines candy, to which Rogers retorts "Put that candy back, I'm not buying you all that mess." His grandson throws the candy at his head, to which Rogers challenges "Try me, b*tch." The edits of the clip usually show scenes from movies or viral videos where someone is throwing something, and then switch to Brandon getting hit in the head, with the objects sometimes being edited into the original clip in place of the candy box. Brandon went uncredited, and didn't immediately have a noticeable gain in subscriptions, many people unaware of who made the original clip. The meme was featured in an episode of Teens React by the Fine Bros., where they discussed the issue of stealing and not giving credit to original creators, and had the teens react to the original sketch. When Brandon appeared on the Fine Bros channel himself in YouTubers React to YouTube Rewind 2015, he was asked what the highlight of his year as creator was, to which replied "Try me, b*tch". Trivia * As explained in a Facebook post, when Elmer sees Grandpa as a child in Grandpa HATES Disneyland, it's because he ate the hotdogs that "make you see through time" in Elmer Hates His Job. * Brandon is currently working on a pilot episode for his own TV series. Quotes * "I need a pharmacist!" (as Grandpa in Grandpa Hates Valenties) * "F**k, I think I left the groceries on the roof!" car, baby falls off the roof "Well, at least it wasn't the eggs." (as Mom in A Day With Mom) * "Glee can go f**k itself!" (As Mr. Rimmer in Theater Class) * phone in glass of water "Donovan, do I sound like a mermaid?" (As Bryce in The CEO) * "What did I tell you about the candy? This sweetie 'gon give you diabetee. No." (as Grandpa in Grandpa HATES Disney Land) * "Hurry up in there! My grandson needs to take a Walt Disney sh*t!" (as Grandpa in Grandpa HATES Disney Land) * "Last week I got mugged by a goddamn ballerina. She tried to make me pass away... then the bitch spun away." (as Grandpa in Grandpa Hates Valentines) * "Attention everyone, the CEO is here, I need you all to look like you just BUSTED A NUT!" (Angry Office Christmas Party) * through megaphone "This is a place of silence!" (Hall Monitor Helen) * "I have the RIGHT OF WAYYYYYYYY!!!" (in Potty Mouth Driver) * "Out of my way. I'm a mom making a difference." (A Day With Mom) * "Pull over, Lucky Strike." (The CEO) * "Tell Barbara I'm gonna slit her throat" (Devonte in The Nuclear Family) * "Give me back my colostomy bag, Grandpa's gonna have a black friday blowout!" * "You have four eyes????" (David in David After Drugs) * "NO TIME FOR CAILLOU!" (A Day At The Park) * "Welcome to detention young man, I'll be your asshole." (A Day At The Park) Gallery Brandon_rogers_youtubers_react.png|Brandon Rogers on YouTubers React Brandon_rogers_nuclear_son.jpg|Brandon playing the son in The Nuclear Family Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers